There are a variety of conditions that can affect an individual's health and well-being. The treatment of various conditions that affect the health and well-being of an individual has been around for centuries. Such treatments include pharmacological, surgical, and life style (dietetic, exercise, etc.) changes. In general, the armament of treatment options available to a physician to treat such conditions has increased tremendously, especially in the last century.
However, while the number of treatment options has increased, typically such options are merely palliative, i.e., are designed for the relief of symptoms of a condition rather than actually being curative of the disorder itself. In fact, treatment protocols effectively directed at the underlying cause of a condition are quite rare.
As such, there continues to be an interest in the development of new protocol options for treating conditions. Of particular interest are protocols for treating conditions that are directed at the cause of the condition rather than the symptoms thereof.